


Share the Load

by Mythicaldemigod



Series: Platonic YouTuber Imagines [6]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Damien helping out, Platonic Relationships, this kind of sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicaldemigod/pseuds/Mythicaldemigod
Summary: Damien helps you out with some work around the Smosh office.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Reader, Damien Haas/You
Series: Platonic YouTuber Imagines [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553398
Kudos: 4





	Share the Load

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!   
> This one is kind of trash but it's for my friend Olivia, who loves Damien so much aha.  
> I feel like I did bad at writing him it's okay.

Sometimes it felt like no one in the world understood exactly what you were going through. Working at the Smosh office wasn’t all fun and games, there was a lot of stress that came with the job, as well.

You were currently helping Ian by carrying a bunch of extra props that had just arrived in to one of the sets. You were already stressed and worried you wouldn’t be able to finish everything else you had to get done, and now you had one mote thing on your plate to worry about.

The boxes were stacked high enough where it was hard for you to see but you knew this building like the back of your hand, having worked here for a couple years at this point.

You were walking down one of the many hallways, trying to get to the set as quickly as possible so you could get back to what you were doing before, when all of a sudden a door opened and someone walked straight into you, knocking all the boxes down onto the floor. You stumbled backward slightly, almost falling yourself, but whoever had knocked into you had the decency to reach out and help you before you also suffered the same fate.

“Whoa there, that would’ve been a real disaster if you fell,” the familiar voice teased and you looked up to see Damien, grinning back at you. You pulled your hand out of his, chuckling slightly, despite your situation.

“Thanks, Damien,” You began to set to work, picking everything back up. Damien didn’t even waste any time, picking boxes up and stacking them in his own arms.

“You shouldn’t be carrying all of this stuff on your own, (Y/n), tripping was inevitable,” he adjusted the boxes in his arms and looked to you. You shrugged. Asking for help meant bothering someone else who was probably much busier than you. You hated to be bothered when you were busy, why would you do that to somebody else?

“It’s fine,” you gestured with your head for him to hand the boxes back to you. He grinned.

“There is no way I am letting you walk the rest of the way not being able to see when I am perfectly capable and free to help you,” he nodded down the hallway. “Lead the way.”

The two of you began to walk down the hall to the set, a comfortable silence falling between you. You’d never been super close to Damien, but you saw each other a lot around the office. It wasn’t like you didn’t want to get to know him, you just never had time to with all the work Ian constantly piled onto you.

Even so, Damien was an easy person to get along with. He made even awkward silences seem better.

“Special delivery!” he announced loudly in a silly voice as the two of you entered the set room, dropping the boxes onto one of the tables. You followed him quietly as Courtney and Shayne who had been hanging out in the room waiting for the props greeted him.

You set the boxes next to the ones Damien had put down, wiping your forehead.

“What do you think, (Y/n),” Damien turned to you and you looked up realizing all three of them were staring at you.

Oh shit. Had they asked a question? Had they been talking to you? Why weren’t you paying attention?

“I’m sorry…?” You politely urged them to repeat what they’d said. Damien wasted no time in relaying the question back to you.

“You want to head out to lunch with Court, Shayne and me?” He asked, smiling gently at you.

“I… I don’t know, I have a lot of work. Ian keeps placing a bunch of work on me. It’s so hard,” you admitted, groaning slightly.

Your work was becoming a lot more stressful the more of it you got.

“Leave the work. I’ll help you get it done when we get back, if you’re cool with that,” Damien offered. You wanted to say no but you also really wanted to spend lunch with the crew. You hesitated for a moment longer than you meant to and Damien wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

“You can get that stuff done, I promise, you don’t have to do it all alone,” he told you. You looked at Shayne and Courtney and they nodded, grinning.

You thanked Damien and the four of you began to leave, the other three chatting loudly. You grinned slightly, shaking your head. Sometimes the best way to do a large amount of stuff was to split the tasks.

“Thanks for offering to help me,” you told him as you walked beside him.

“That’s what friends are for.”


End file.
